Taken
by NellieTodd
Summary: He was bound, gagged and locked in a trunk. But even worse, he was apart from his twin. Follow Haruhi and Karou as they're taken hostage and tortured. Survival is the name of the game. Freedom is their goal. Rated M for later chapters. (I don't want to spoil what happens. Please read at your own risk)
1. Prologue

**It's me! I have severe writers block for Stockholm Syndrome, but I swear I shall eventually continue! **

**For now, please enjoy this Ouran story!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

He was bound, gagged and locked in a trunk.

But even worse, he was apart from his twin.

Tears rolled down Kaoru's face as the rocky road caused the car to bounce. The duct tape over his mouth made it difficult to breathe, though, so he tried hard to stop himself from crying to avoid suffocation. But it was almost futile; he was locked in a car driven by violent strangers and didn't know where he was going or what was to happen to him.

He suddenly heard sobs from behind him. It was then he remembered who was also trapped in the trunk; Haruhi had worked the tape off of her mouth with her tongue and was now openly crying. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and try to comfort her, but unfortunately his arms, like hers, were bound tightly with rough rope behind his back.

_At least Hikaru's safe…for now, that is…until they find him too!_

This thought unleashed another round of tears from the younger Hitachiin. Hikaru had gone home sick earlier that day. The rest of the hosts had stayed after the club meeting to clean up and go over their plans for the coming week. By the time they were done, it had begun to snow heavily. Not wanting her to have to walk home in that weather, Kaoru had offered Haruhi a ride home, which she gratefully accepted.

However, when the limo arrived, Kaoru got this uneasy feeling as they got into it. He however brushed it off as Haruhi recited her address to the driver. But when the driver made a turn down a deserted road, the uneasy feeling came back to Kaoru.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" he asked. His driver had driven Haruhi home plenty of times, and this was not the normal route.

"Just sit back and relax, I'm taking a short cut," The driver said. It was then Kaoru got a glimpse of the driver's face in the review mirror and gasped.

"You're not my usual driver!"

It was then the driver stopped the car and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the boy's face. "Listen up, you little rich shit. You both will be silent and still or things _will _get ugly. Got that?"

The two first years exchanged frightened glances before Haruhi nodded her head yes. After a moment of hesitation, Kaoru did the same.

The driver put the gun away and continued driving. Without even realizing what she was doing, Haruhi reached for Kaoru's hand and held it so tightly that it cut off circulation.

The driver made a few more turns before slowing down. In the darkening outside world, Kaoru could make out two men dressed in pinstripe suits and sunglasses standing in the snow. The driver parked the car and got out, came around, and opened the door for his captives. Still holding onto Kaoru, Haruhi took the first brave step out of the car, with Kaoru in tow. The men immediately came over to them, grabbed them and bound their hands and feet with rope before gagging them with duct tape and shoving them in the trunk of the limo. They put up no resistance.

Now here they were, trapped in a hot trunk, not knowing what was to happen to them. Haruhi had not stopped crying since she began. Kaoru on the other hand was able to compose himself. He lay there, listening to her body-wracking sobs.

_Don't cry Haruhi. _Kaoru thought to himself. _I'll get you out of this…I just don't know how yet…_

* * *

**Please review, lovies!**


	2. Chapter 1 Taken

**I plan to make these chapters longer. This is basically just an introductory chapter. Read and review, please!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE. READ AT OWN RISK.**

* * *

Chapter One: Taken

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Haruhi had stopped crying and was now asleep, leaving Kaoru in total silence to think on what was happening. These guys had just taken them without any explanation on why; not that either of them had expected to get any explanation from a kidnapper.

Kaoru went through every possible explanation in his head; the one that stuck out most is his family was rich. These men must've assumed Haruhi was as well, for her to be going to Ouran and hanging out with a Hitachiin.

Ransom seemed like the most logical reason for their kidnapping, but Kaoru felt that there must be another reason somehow. His thoughts shifted to his parents and their businesses.

His father's business must've done something to provoke those men and cause them to want revenge. But he couldn't seem to see a computer software designer angering someone to the point of kidnapping his children. On the other hand, it couldn't be his mother's fashion design business.

_Yeah that's it. These thugs must want us for ransom. Ok, so there's no need to panic. If we do what they say, then they'll get the money from my parents and we should be free in a matter of days, maybe hours._

…_right?_

The car jerked to a stop, causing Kaoru and Haruhi to be thrown against the wall of the trunk.

"Well that's what I call a wakeup call…" Haruhi joked sourly. "Are you ok, Kaoru?"

He moaned, trying to talk, before remembering his gag was still on. He simply nodded in response. They heard the slamming of car doors and tensed up. They were coming.

The trunk was unlocked and opened. The fact that the duct tape was off Haruhi's mouth was noticed immediately.

"Wow, aren't you a talkative little brat?" One of the men sneered. "You couldn't even keep a stupid piece of tape on your big mouth!" He backhanded her across the face before grabbing her by the collar of her Ouran uniform, ripping a seam.

The man's face suddenly lit up with an idea. He began tearing at her blazer and shirt, ripping them both to shreds until Haruhi was left in nothing but her sports bra.

"Oh god, it's a chick!" one of the men exclaimed. The first man, the one who had torn Haruhi's clothing, smiled.

"It's like unwrapping a birthday gift, huh, kid?" The wicked smirk on his face grew; similar ones appeared on his buddies' faces. "You never know what you're going to get." With that, he slammed the trunk, leaving Kaoru in darkness and then threw the defenseless Haruhi to the ground.

* * *

LOCATION: THE HITACHIIN MANSION

"Ugh, he should be home by now…" Hikaru got out of bed and began pacing the floor impatiently. The maid who had been taking care of him stood up and went to him.

"Master Hikaru, you have a stomach virus. You need your rest!"

"I'll take a little throwing up over not knowing where my brother is!"

"Might I suggest calling him?"

Hikaru stopped pacing. In his worried fit, he completely forgot that he could just call his brother and check up on him. He made his way back to bed and picked up his phone from his bedside table.

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Kaoru heard every sound; every wicked laugh, every slap to her body, and every cry she made. He could tell she was trying not to cry out so much; to be strong. He admired her courage.

He wished nothing more than to go back in time and trust his gut feeling and check to see who was driving the limo before getting in to it. He put his life in danger; worse, he put her life in danger.

As much as Kaoru hated to admit it, he was afraid. Without his brother with him, he felt even more afraid. They had never been apart a day in their lives and he certainly didn't want to start now. All he wanted was to be home, safe and sound, playing video games with Hikaru and be bugging Haruhi every five minutes by texting her.

But instead, here he was listening to the horrible sounds of rape. He had made no move to stop them- not that he could, being tied and all, but he still couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

Suddenly, all was quiet. He heard footsteps shuffling across the gravel of the ground and disappearing as they got further and further away from him. He laid there in total darkness and silence, trying not to panic. They had to come back for him, right?

After an agonizing ten minutes, he heard the footsteps of one person coming back. The trunk was popped open and one of the men, his shirt off, took a knife from his pocket and slashed the ropes binding Kaoru's hands and feet.

"Get out of the trunk and follow me," he commanded coldly. Kaoru nodded and obeyed the orders, stumbling out of the trunk and following the man inside, terrified of what he'd see.

* * *

**I felt sooooo bad for Haruhi as I was writing this...I have no clue why stories like this pop into my head, but they do and I feel it's my mission to write them!**


	3. Chapter 2 Demands

**So I updated again. Idk why but I'm really enjoying writing again without writers block...knock on wood...please review more!**

* * *

Chapter two, Demands

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Kaoru followed the man inside, terrified of what he'd see. The man held the door open for him and Kaoru bravely stepped through the doorway. Once inside, Kaoru realized he was inside a small house. It was tastefully decorated, completely different than what you'd expect a kidnapper's hideout to be like.

The man that had lead him inside (the limo driver, Kaoru noticed) closed the door behind them and then pushed the teen to the ground.

"Here's how things are gonna work, Hitachiin." One of the other men snapped at him. Kaoru looked up at his captors. They were still wearing sunglasses, despite not having anything else on but the bare essentials. "You and that little bitch are gonna be here awhile. You listen to what we say, and any act of defiance will be dealt with…painfully. Got it?" Even if he didn't have tape on his mouth, Kaoru would've been at a loss for words. He nodded his head vigorously. "Good. Get him out of my sight."

"Yes, boss." said the limo driver. He and the other man grabbed Kaoru by the arms and literally dragged him (he was too much in shock to walk) to a door. One man opened it and pushed the young boy down the stairs. Kaoru tumbled down, getting bumps and bruises the whole way. Once he was at the bottom, he ripped the tape from his mouth and looked around. He was now in a dark basement. Using the stairs, he pushed himself to his feet and began to feel around for a light switch. As he walked, something touched his hair. His hand immediately reached up and found it was a pull string. He smiled slightly as he pulled it, lighting up a dim light bulb just hanging from the ceiling.

Once the light was on, he was greeted by a horrific sight. Haruhi was bound to a chair, completely naked. The way she was tied, her legs were spread wide open. Her body was bruised and handprint shaped red splotches were all over her. Getting closer, Kaoru saw that her inner thighs were coated with drying blood. He took a few cautious steps closer.

"Haruhi?" he whispered.  
"K…Kaoru?" Haurhi's voice was weak. She lifted her face up to show that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kaoru knelt down by her and began to untie her.

"Shh…it's going to be ok, Haruhi. We're going to be ok." Once he got her untied, he gently helped her from the chair and into his arms.

_Of course it's not going to be ok, you idiot! _He inwardly scolded himself. _Look at her! She's been beaten and raped, and you guys are locked in a basement!_

All of a sudden, his phone began to ring from his pants pocket.

_Phone! Why didn't I think of that before?_

He whipped out his cell. The caller ID said, "Hikaru"

LOCATION: HITACHIIN MANSION

Hikaru sat on the bed, phone to his ear. He had sent the maid tending to him to go make him some soup. Finally he heard Kaoru pick up and whisper. "Hikaru! Call the police!"

Hikaru was grateful to hear his brother's voice, but that wasn't the thing he'd wanted to hear. "Kaoru! What's going on? Where are you?"  
"I don't know! Listen, Haruhi and I have been kidnapped! I don't know who these guys are, or what they want! All I know is we're locked in some basement!"

"Oh my god! Ok, don't panic, just try to keep calm and stay alive! I'll phone the police! Hopefully they can trace your phone, or-"He heard a crackling on the other end. "Kao?"

"Looks like you've saved us the trouble of calling you to make demands, huh?" said a voice he didn't recognize.

"Who…who are you? What do you want with them?"

"Whoa, calm down, Hitachiin. All we want is some money, that's all. You're brother and little bitch will be fine as long as you comply with us."

Just then the maid came back in. "Master Hikaru, I can't believe I forgot to ask do you want chicken noodle, or-"

Hikaru waved at her to be quiet. "What are your demands?" He rushed to his desk, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a message to the maid, _Kao's been kidnapped. Call cops. _

The maid took the message, read it over, then her jaw dropped wide open and she ran from the room.

"Listen carefully and listen well. You are to give us half…no, _all _of your fortune to get your brother back."

"And what about Haruhi?"

"Oh so that's the little bitch's name? Hmm…I don't know anything about her, so I guess whatever her family's got will do."

"They don't have much," Right when the words tumbled from his mouth, Hikaru knew it was a mistake to say that.

"Oh they don't?" There was a pause. "That's just fine. Just bring the money to the following address…" He rolled out an address. "And be sure to come alone. Any funny stuff and your brother is as good as dead." The line disconnected.

Hikaru stood there, the phone in his hands. "But…but what about Haruhi?"

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

The man (the one that had been called, "boss") hung up Kaoru's phone before throwing it to the ground and smashing it underfoot. Kaoru watched in horror, wishing his ringtone hadn't been so loud. The limo driver was holding his hands behind him with one hand and had another clamped over his mouth. He let go as the boss was smashing the phone. Kaoru looked from his smashed phone to Haruhi, who was being tied up again by the third man.

"Hey now, don't tie her up just yet. I think we should have a little more fun with her first." the boss said.

"Fun?" Kaoru blurted out.

"Yes, fun. And you know what, Hitachiin? I think you can help us. I'm sure you and the rest of the idiots at that degenerate Host Club of yours have had feelings for little miss Haruhi…am I right?" The boss walked over to Kaoru and yanked his blazer off. Kaoru tried to grab it back, failing humiliatingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about! None of us have any feelings for her!" he lied. The boss backhanded him across the face.

"Liar!" He walked to Haruhi, who only had her hands tied behind her now. He grabbed hold of her nipples and pulled on them until she cried out.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Get off of her!" Kaoru dashed to Haruhi's side, desperately trying to pick at the knot holding the rope on her wrists closed. One of the men grabbed him and pulled him back. The boss laughed, going to untie Haruhi's hands himself. Once they were untied, he pushed the chair forward, causing Haruhi to fall hard face-first onto the concrete floor. The man holding Kaoru let go of him and allowed him to go to Haruhi's aid. The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her forehead and the blood was beginning to drip.

"So you do have feelings for her after all, don't you? Well how about you have all the fun with her you want while we watch?"

Kaoru picked his head up and looked at the man who stood before him. "No! I refuse! I'm just her friend! I would never touch her in that way!"

The boss leaned down to Kaoru's level. "Fuck her…now…unless you want us to do more damage?"

The younger Hitachiin looked from the boss, to the other two men, to Haruhi, and back around again. He sighed and laid her on her back.

But before he could do anything else, the limo driver's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Yo…yes, we do…what time? …Shit, are you kidding me? ...fine. We'll be on our way in five." He hung up. "We might want to put a hold on that. Our plans have been changed. Our flight is in forty-five minutes."

"Wait…flight?" Kaoru said, panic evident in his voice.

"We have to go now? Fuck. I wish they'd given us more notice…"

"Wait, what's going on?" Kaoru asked again. All three men looked at him. Haruhi had fainted from the overwhelming idea of being raped again.

"What's going on is you two are going for a little ride…" said the boss.

* * *

**As you can probably tell I suck ass at extending the chapter...if anyone has ANY tips, please let me know!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Chapter 3 Flight

**I know...I know...you want me to continue Stockholm Syndrome...I will...as soon as my writer's block goes away...**

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Kaoru sighed to himself as he stared out the one-way windows. He didn't know how far this airport was, but he hoped it was far enough to give the police enough time to hopefully catch up to them. But deep down he realized that wasn't happening anytime soon. His main concern of course was where were they going?

He and Haruhi sat side by side, their hands tied behind their backs and their legs tied together. Their captors had agreed to not gag them if they were silent or talked softly if they had to. But there wasn't much to talk about. Every once in a while, one of the two first years would whisper something comforting to the other, trying to keep each other calm and ready for anything. Other than that, they were absolutely silent.

Haruhi was sitting as close to Kaoru as she could; away from the captor who sat a few inches away on her other side. She never had thought for a second that she would end up being raped during her life, but now the harsh reality set in; her flower was gone, she would probably never forget it, and she could be raped again within the next few minutes and not have any warning.

This final thought made the girl shiver and inch closer to her friend. It also sparked another thought.

"Hey…Kaoru?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"When I passed out…did you…you know, have to…have to…"

"No. They got a call before I could do anything. If they try to make me do that though, I promise I'll try harder to resist."

"That's just crazy. If it has to happen again…well, I'd rather it be you than any of these men."

Kaoru was amazed that she could talk about being raped like it was no big deal, even after it had only happened a couple of hours ago. But then again, she was always such a strong girl, not some damsel in distress. The younger Hitachiin admired that about her, as did the rest of the Host Club. Despite the times they had to come to her rescue, she never acted like she needed to be rescued; when she was thrown into the ocean, the encounter with the Lobelia girls, and of course during thunderstorms, she had always held her head up high and asserted her independence.

But on the other hand, he also suspected she was hiding her true feelings. When he saw her tied up in that chair in the basement, she had just looked so…broken...

The car suddenly jerked to a stop. They were at the airport.

The man sitting in the back with them cut the ropes from their legs with a knife and then got out, came around and opened the door for them. Once they'd scrambled out of the car and onto wobbly legs, they looked ahead of them to see a small private jet, all ready for flight.

"Move, move, move!" said the captor who had helped them from the car. The two began to walk toward the jet, following their other two captors into it. Once inside, they were pushed into seats and bound to them.

"Excuse me, Mister….Kidnapper, sir?" Kaoru asked. The man turned around and looked at him. He was wearing the pinstripe suit from earlier. "Can we at least know where we're going?"  
"My, my, my…you Hitachiins expect to get everything you want, huh?" laughed the captor. "If you must know, we're going to America, and that's all I can tell you!" He walked away. Haruhi and Kaoru stared after him.

"America…?" Haruhi repeated.

"How are we ever going to get home now?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

LOCATION: HITACHIIN MANSION

Hikaru paced back and forth impatiently. Finally the doorbell rang and he was down the stairs faster than any maid or servant could go. At the door stood the rest of the Host Club.

"We came here as fast as we could, Hikaru!" Tamaki said. "What's the emergency?"

"Guys, you might want to come in and sit down before I tell you…" Hikaru said, stepping aside so the guys could come in. In a few moments, they were all seated in the other room. "Guys….I got a distress call from Kaoru earlier…he and Haruhi…have been kidnapped!"

Tamaki jumped to his feet. Hunny's eyes welled up with tears. Kyoya and Mori exchanged concerned glances.

"What did Kaoru say when he called you?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"He said to call the cops and that they'd been kidnapped. Then one of the captors took his phone and told me the demands."

"What were the demands?"

"Our entire fortune for Kaoru's safe return. They said that whatever Haruhi's family has got would be enough, but I let it slip that they don't have much."

Kyoya face-palmed. "Did they at least say where to bring the money to?"

Hikaru nodded and handed him a slip of paper on which he'd written the address on. The Hosts gathered around to see it.

"New York?" Tamaki read.

"Hika-chan, that's in America!" Hunny piped.

"They're taking them all the way to America?" Kyoya asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem for us, but the question is, how are we going to get hold of the entire fortune when it's in my parents' names? They're in other countries right now on business! What do we do?"

"Calm down, Hikaru! We have resources!" Tamaki piped up. "We have The Black Onion Squad on our side, as well as Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai

"Yes we do, but what if they know all that and have plans? Who knows, these guys could've been stalking us or something!" Tamaki paused, his mouth wide open and his finger in the air, as if about to make a proclamation. He then closed his mouth, lowered his hand and sat down again. "Uh huh…"

"Look, Hikaru," Kyoya said. "How about we just have the squad on standby and have Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai accompany us? It seems the most logical of options, which we don't have too many of."

Hikaru nodded, before grabbing hold of a nearby garbage can and throwing up.

Tamaki scooted further away from the twin. "That stomach virus isn't contagious, is it?"

Ignoring him, Hikaru wiped his mouth on the back on his hand and said, "They didn't say how much time we had before we met with them, but I assume- and hope- they're going to call again."

"In the meantime, we should probably get going!" Hunny exclaimed.

The other hosts nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Mori said in his usual monotone voice. "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

There was a pause.

"When did we all settle on that?" Tamaki asked.

* * *

LOCATION: SOMEWHERE OVER THE UNITED STATES:

Kaoru was sound asleep. Haruhi was afraid to sleep.

There were many things that went with post-traumatic stress. One thing being that the victim often relived the trauma in their sleep. Haruhi preferred not to relive that horror.

It ha been a long and uneventful flight. Her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, she gazed out the window at the dark sky. The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance. She admitted to herself that she was scared; all she wanted was to fall asleep and wake up in her own bed, all of this being a dream. But she wasn't stupid; she knew this was really happening.

A sudden double ding startled her from her thoughts. It was the pilot.

"Guys, we're going to be landing soon. You're probably asleep, but I'd appreciate if one of you came to the cockpit and let me know one of you got this message before I land…."

One of the captors woke up to the dings and begrudgingly got up and made his way to the doors to the cockpit. "Yeah, I'll get everyone up."

The pilot's voice came over the speaker again. "Thanks, Marsh."

_Marsh, huh, _thought Haruhi. _Well, I doubt that detail will help, but it's one name we can give to the cops…_

Marsh walked around the cabin and shook up the rest of the captors. The limo driver was the last to fully wake up. When he did, he stretched and then looked over at the prisoners. When he saw Kaoru asleep, he came over and kicked the boy in the shins, waking him instantly. "We're landing. Wake the fuck up." he snapped before making his way back to his seat and buckling the belt.

Kaoru shook his head rapidly to wake himself up as the plane began to descend. He glanced at Haruhi, saw her bloodshot eyes and gave her a sad smile. He had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, no matter how strong she was.

The plane landed shortly afterward. Marsh and the third captor came to until the two of them and help them stand. They were allowed a moment to walk around and get feeling back in their limbs before being steered in the direction of the door.

The sun was just rising over the horizon and it painted the sky bloody red. Kaoru shuddered at this possible omen for what was to happen to them.

* * *

LOCATION: HITACHIIN MANSION

"Kaoru! Watch out!" Hikaru shouted before bolting upright in bed. He panted heavily, looking around the room. The rest of the hosts, who were asleep on the floor, began to wake up as well.

"Hikaru?" Mori questioned.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Tamaki whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up and go back to sleep…" Kyoya groaned, annoyed before turning over and trying to fall back to sleep.

Everyone looked at Hunny, who was thankfully still dead to the world. They all breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Hunny was not a happy riser.

Mori and Tamaki came to join Hikaru on the bed. "You ok, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked tentatively.

"No. I keep having these horrible, vivid dreams of Kaoru and Haruhi being tortured."

Tamaki drew in a shaky breath. He could only imagine how worried Hikaru was about his twin and his friend. Tamaki himself not only felt worried, he felt ashamed; like he'd failed to protect Haruhi. He never saw it coming and felt it was his fault he didn't take any precautions.

But he didn't say so. Instead he nodded his head. "I'm sure they'll be okay, Hikaru. We have to hope that they're okay and will come home alive and in one piece. We can't lose that hope. It's the most important thing we've got now. Without it, we wouldn't even be going to New York."

Hikaru's jaw dropped. That was the most profound statement he'd ever heard Tamaki say. "Wow, boss, I never thought you'd…." he trailed off, expecting someone to be there to finish the sentence. When no one finished it, Hikaru immediately felt a hole form in his heart. He felt so incomplete without his brother. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and before he knew it, he was sobbing into his hands.

Tamaki placed a comforting hand on his friend's back. "Mori-Senpai, can you take him to the kitchen for some water, please?" Mori nodded before helping the distraught twin out of his bed and leading him out into the hallway.

Once they were gone, Tamaki looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. He sighed. In just a few hours, they'd be flying to New York to find their stolen friends. He walked back to his spot on the floor and lay down. However, he got no sleep. The prince spent the rest of the night dwelling on thoughts of Haruhi and Kaoru, who he imagined weren't getting any sleep either.

* * *

**Just so you know a couple of things:**

**1. I know I write about rape, but just know that I don't think it's funny or should be taken lightly. Ever.**

**2. I really suck at knowing time changes, so sorry if it's a little off...or a lot off...**

**New chapter to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 Blood

**This chapter is just a little filler. More action is coming in the next one :D**

* * *

LOCATION: JAPAN

"To our airport. And step on it!" Kyoya demanded as the driver sped away from the Hitachiin mansion where he had picked up the teenagers.

Hikaru sat between Kyoya and Tamaki. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His dreams from the night before still lingered; horrible visions of torture and death still flashed through his mind. The image that seemed to stay the longest and appear most often was of his brother. In a pool of his own blood. Dead.

He shook his head violently to get the image out of it. The awful pain he had had in his stomach from the virus had been replaced by a new pain; one of dread.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" A voice startled him from his thoughts. That voice belonged to Tamaki. Hikaru just looked at him, tears held back. Tamaki gave him a sad smile. "They'll be alright. We're going to get them back safe and sound." The elder Hitachiin stared at him, wondering how he was keeping together so well when Haruhi was in peril. He'd seen him freak out when she got red paint dumped on her, him thinking it was blood, so how could he be so calm now? He had never seen him so out of character.

Maybe some conversation would help him feel better somehow? He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Hey boss, how is it you're not freaking out over this?" Tamaki sighed.

"You know, Hikaru? I'm not quite sure. I think I'm just still in shock that this is happening. I keep hoping to wake up in my bed and find this all to be a bad dream."

"I'm just hoping they haven't…well, touched either of them," Kyoya interjected. "We all know that Haruhi is pretty much defenseless, and Hikaru no offense, but you're brother's not that strong either."

"None taken," Hikaru muttered.

"If they've hurt Kao-chan or Haru-chan, I'm going to kick their butts into the next century…" Honey said, his voice taking on a dark and serious tone. Mori nodded in agreement.

The Hosts were silent after that for the rest of the car trip.

* * *

LOCATION: DOWN TOWN, NYC.

Kaoru held Haruhi's hand under the table. They were sitting with their original three captors inside a small restaurant. After they had left the plane, they had been herded into a van that was waiting for them and whisked off to the city. After what seemed like a few hours, when they got into the city, the captor named Marsh laid down the rules with them.

"Listen up. I'm not gonna repeat myself," he hissed. "We're stopping for lunch. You two will be allowed one cheap thing off the menu each and a drink. We have to approve the meal first. You are to keep quiet. We all have guns, which are loaded and none of us are afraid to use them…on _anyone._ Got it?" Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged glances before looking back to Marsh and nodding. "Good." And with that he turned away from them.

Now here they were, waiting for their food to arrive in some shitty, run down café. No one else was there but the employees, and even then there were only two of them. They had each ordered a burger and a soda, but neither of them knew how they were going to stomach anything. They had no choice but to sit there and listen to their captors chat. They were in the middle of telling stories about former crimes.

"Man, I had that one running scared!" said Marsh. "At least until I slit his throat, of course!" They all burst out laughing. "Nate, you've probably got some good stories, eh?" He said, turning to the limo driver, who was apparently named Nate. He sat back, his beer in hand.

"Well, there was this one time about six months ago, I got with this pretty little streetwalker. I didn't have the money to pay her, of course, so I just overpowered her and fucked her 'til she bled to death!"

As their captors cackled, Kaoru and Haruhi couldn't believe what they were hearing. These men talked about murdering people as if they were talking about the weather!

Just then, a woman walked into the restaurant. She was wearing a leather skirt, matching pumps and a bright pink tank top. The men stared at her as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Man, you don't see an ass like that these days, and have it be real!" the boss said. Nate laughed and his beer came out his nose.

Haruhi watched the lady go into the bathroom. This gave her an idea. Swallowing her nerves, she looked at the boss. "Sir, may I have permission to go to the bathroom?"

The boss sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. But we'll be watching!" She nodded and mumbled a quick thanks before getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She waited nervously outside of it for the other woman to finish; she fiddled with the clothes she had on (which the men had the decently to let her wear; a baggy shirt from a radio station contest and a pair of sweatpants that were worn out at the bottom), chewed her nails, and tapped her foot, all while trying to calm herself.

Time seemed to slow. Behind her, she heard the men finishing up their food. She hoped that they wouldn't decide to pull her away before she had a chance to put her plan into action. She knew it was risky; she knew they had loaded guns and were happy to kill someone, but she still had to try.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the other woman came out. As she passed, Haruhi looked straight ahead and whispered, "Kidnapped. Call police." The other woman blinked as Haruhi went into the bathroom and sat down on the dirty toilet. She waited.

Silence.

Click.

BLAM! BLAM, BLAM!

Haruhi felt tears form in her eyes. _No!_

The door was flung open. Marsh stood there, an angry look on his face. He yanked Haruhi up from the toilet, pulled up her pants and smacked her across the face. "You stupid little bitch thought you could get away with trying to get help? Well just wait until I-"

"Marsh, we don't have time!" called Nate, his smoking gun in one hand, Kaoru by the hair in the other. "We need to get out of here!"

"Right!" Marsh grabbed Haruhi by the arm and dragged her out of the restaurant. Haruhi saw the horror of the dead woman and the two employees as she was dragged past them.

_What have I done?_

* * *

LOCATION: LEAVING JAPAN

Once they were on the plane to New York, Hikaru's body finally tired out from the stress and he fell asleep. The rest of the Hosts moved to the back of the cabin and spoke quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Tamaki asked. "Do we even know who we're dealing with? Like, who knows what could these guys be capable of?"

"Don't worry, Tama-chan!" Hunny chirped. "I doubt they'll be a match for us!"

"Be that as it may, we might want to think about things other than simply attacking them with martial arts," Kyoya interjected. "Remember, we mainly want to get Kaoru and Haruhi out of their predicament with a little harm to anybody as possible."

"Kyoya's right. I think we should give them a chance to do the trade peacefully." Mori said. Everyone looked at the usually silent man.

"And if that doesn't work?" Tamaki prompted.

"That's when Mitzkuni and I attack, but only enough to keep them at bay. The rest of you take Kaoru and Haruhi and run. Draw attention to the situation. We'll make sure these people are taken away in handcuffs."

Hikaru moaned in his sleep before tears began to run down his cheeks. His dreams were terrifying; images of both his brother and Haruhi bruised and bloodied at the hands of these sadists. His eyes flew open and he woke with a gasp. The other Hosts looked at him and all silently prayed that they're plan would work.

* * *

LOCATION: NYC

The van began to drive away. Once Nate got the teens' hands bound, he pulled out a roll of duct tape and began winding it around Haruhi's head. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you, you stupid little whore," he sneered. "Well you've lost your speaking privileges for a while. We tried to be nice, but you just _had _to try something heroic." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You just _had _to open that big mouth of yours, huh?" Haruhi pulled her chin away, the fire in her eyes masking the hurt that she felt from his words. No one had _ever _spoken to her like that before.

Kaoru was furious. How dare they do all this? How could they just tear an innocent girl from her home and damage her like that? He could see the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. If only he were strong enough to break the ropes and hold her. Hell, if only he were strong enough to break free and kill these bastards!

The van drove for what felt like twenty minutes before stopping in an alley way. Before Kaoru had time to realize what was happening, Haruhi was whisked away from him into a backdoor, down a flight of stairs and out of sight.

Marsh came around and helped the young Hitachiin from the van. "At least you seem to cooperate," he muttered. Kaoru looked up at him and put on a brave façade, even though he was frightened of this man.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me how much longer you plan on keeping us!" he demanded. Marsh shook his head.

"My, my. I thought you Japanese were supposed to be respectful. If you must know, you spoiled little brat, the tradeoff is as soon as the money arrives, and if any of your 'friends' try anything cute-" He was interrupted by a cry echoing from down in the basement of the building. Marsh looked at his captive, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "Shall we go see the fun we're missing?"

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**read and review!**


End file.
